Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Chat Moderator/Zyranne
Hiya, this is Zyranne. If you are a regular user of chat, you may have come across me. I have been here over three months now and I've learned the ropes of chat as well as become familiar with most the users of chat. I am here to apply for chat moderator. I am a regular user and come on chat every day, so I would be quite an active moderator if given the position. I think I have the experience due to the fact I've been made temporary moderator twice and I've heard from numerous users of chat that I would fit the position of mod well. I was recommended to apply. I consider myself friendly, approachable and very easy to get along with, however, I can be stern and put my foot down to trolls/spammers when needed. Thank you for your time. Zyranne (talk) 19:06, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Zyranne is nice, mature and can mod during the time when we need them most. I believe she's a perfect candidate. - CrashingCymbal (Talk) 19:12, August 14, 2013 (UTC) She touched my butt once. In all seriousness, Zy is mature, approachable, and a very good candidate for chat moderator. Wish you the best of luck, Zy. 22:06, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Zy is polite, amiable, hasn't broken a single rule, and she's warm-hearted and friendly. She'll do a fine job as a moderator. It doesn't matter... (talk) 22:07, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Zy is awesome. She has been here for a long time and needs to be mod. She never spams. Good luck! Block web (talk) 22:13, August 14, 2013 (UTC) There's no way I'm saying no to Zy becoming a mod, you clearly deserve the spot and I really hope you get it. Best of luck. Zack -The Undead Soldier- Skye (talk) 22:23, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Zy is a respectful member on the chat. She is mature and friendly, and is renowned as a fairly popular user. I think that she could easily handle the responsibilities of becoming a moderator, and I wish her the best with becoming one. don't yell it gives me anxiety (talk) 12:50, August 15, 2013 (UTC) I am your father ( Talk ) 13:14, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Zyranne is mature, kind and smart. I definitely feel as she could handle the responsibility - Child of Mantra Zyranne has showed some examples of her being a great mod. She has the mindset too. You're a great addition. (Never say never, because limits, like fears, are often just an illusion. (talk) 22:43, August 15, 2013 (UTC)) She's really a nice person and a great user to be around with :o) '-'[[User:Lei_Omaki|'Lei']][[User_Talk:Lei_Omaki|'Omaki']] 15:32, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Heck anything I would say has already been said, but none the less she has my full support, I think she would make a great mod and has proven to be an awesome person in chat. Sir Captian Ginger Face Zyranne, you are incredibly nice, really active, and are in a great time zone for becoming a mod. I think you are a great candidate and well, I support you. Peter, the magical turtle (talk) 14:12, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Due to unanimous support Zyranne has gained chat moderator rights. Congratulations Zy! 20:17, August 24, 2013 (UTC)